


I worship like a dog at the shrine of your life

by izuruhinata



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I wrote this in class leave me alone, M/M, no beta we die like men, they talk about vampires lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuruhinata/pseuds/izuruhinata
Summary: Servant chills in Kamukura's lap and they talk
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	I worship like a dog at the shrine of your life

“You look like a demon y’know? I think it might be the teeth” Servant speaks, perched upon Kamukura’s lap.

“Or maybe a vampire! Your teeth are certainly sharp!” Servant vaguely gestures to his own smile, he continues “You should bite my neck and find out” He puts his finger on his chin like he’s pondering “or maybe my lip, it's easier to get blood like that”.

“I already do Komaeda, and I don't break your skin when I do” Kamukura has yet to look at him, his eyes still scanning through his book.

“But you could if you wanted too”

“I don't want to”

“Ah, makes sense, my blood would probably taste horrible”

Kamukura sighs “You know that is not the reason, I simply have no reason to harm you”

Servant smiles again “Aha, you truly are so kind Kamukura-kun!”

Kamukura doesn't reply, still reading his book at an almost un-humaly fast pace.

“Plus, I think vampires and demons are supposed to be scary, Kamukura-kun is too handsome to be scary” He says “You’re the only one who does not find me immediately threatening Komaeda” Kamukura adds.

“Ah, I guess that's true, maybe I’m just weird” Servant cuddles closer and wraps his arms around Kamukuras neck “because if I did, I'm certain I would be cowering in fear right now! Maybe I should be, but I don’t think I could bring myself to do it.” Servant lets his head rest in the crook of Kamukura’s neck, and even though Kamukura can no longer see his face, he’s still aware of the grin that lingers on.

Kamukuras free hand trails up to Servants and hair, gently running his fingers and patting it. “Rest now Komaeda, your eyebags make you look more like a vampire then me” if Servant pays attention hard enough, he can almost hear the amusement in his voice. Almost.

Servant hums happily “Alright, whatever you say”

Kamukura is well aware of the soft snoring that follows minutes after.

**Author's Note:**

> *hands this to you in a messily made bow* e n j o y


End file.
